Dilwaale Dulhania Le Jayange
by Ananya Gautam
Summary: Purvi is hidding something or someone from the entire cid team. Will Rajat ever got to know about what is she hidding? Peep in to know more...
1. Chapter 1

A/N- hey friend this is my first story on ff. I am a big RAJVI Fan so this is based entirely on them. Sorry for the people who don't like them as a pair. A RAJVI based story….. So all the rajvians enjoy reading it…..

One Morning….In the cid bureau everyone was busy completing their pending files.

ACP sir entered

ACP-(in angry tone) I want everybody in my cabin now

(Duo looked at each other in confusion) and said- chalo bhai aab maarne ka time aa gaya hai come on guys….

(All entered ACP's cabin and saw him playing on his phone)

Abhijeet looked at him and said- yeh sir ko kya ho gaya hai, kahi pyaar vyaar tu nahi ho gaya sir ko.

(At this Daya giggled...)

ACP Said- There is one good news… we all are going for a vacation, so you all can enjoy. Now go home and pack up your bag. We will bored our flight tomorrow.

Rajat- Sir but hum jaa kaha rahe hai ?

ACP – Rajat hum log Shimla jaa rahe hai...

(Purvi shouted SHIMLA…..)

(All glared at her.)

Rajat- Purvi kya hua koi problem hai?

Purvi- Nahiii….k. .hhh Na..hii.

(In The Evening)

In the parking lot...

Purvi POV- Oye purvi aaj to tu marte marte bachi. Agar kisi ko pata chal jata tu pata nahi kya ho jata. Aab mai kya karo kisi tarah mujhe bahana bana kar yahi rukna hoga.

(Rajat came at put his hand over her shoulder)

Rajat- Purvi are u ok tum bureau mai bhi pareshan dikh rahi thi?

Purvi- Nahi sir aisa kuch nahi hai jaisa par samajh rahe hai I'm ok.

(And she moved towards her car but rajat stoped her by holding her wrist….)

Rajat- Rukko purvi mujhe tumse baat karne hai trip k bare mai. Tumhara favorite colour kya hai ?

Purvi- Kya? Sir aap mera favorite colour kyu puch rahe ho?

Rajat- Batao na plz…

Purvi- Accha baba its..purple..happy :)

Rajat- Thx accha byeee!

Purvi- bye

(Purvi on her way to home)

Purvi POV- Yeh sir ko bhi pata nahi kya ho jata hai akdam baccho jaise act karte hai kabhi kabhi. Anyways purvi aab kaise mana karo pata nahi Shimla mai agar mujhe Rahul mil gaya toh kya hoga Gods knows…

A/N- So guys kaun hai yeh Rahul? Kya rishta hai Rahul aur purvi ka? Guys I am a new comer so update only on weekends sorry *puppy eyes*. Plz encourage me I really need it. Positive and negative comments most welcome…


	2. Yeh kya ho raha hai?

**A/N- Hey guys I'm bach with another chap so enjoy. A big thank u to all the people who have encouraged me thx guys love u all…..**

**(Next morning at Purvi's Residence)**

**(Purvis mom-PM)- Beta kaha rahe gayi jaldi karo tumhe bureau k leye late ho raha hai.**

**Purvi- Aa rahi ho mamma 2 mins.**

**( At the dinning table)**

**PM- Beta tum log kab Shimla jaa rahe ho?**

**Purvi- Maa maine aapko kaha tha na ki mai nahi jaa rahi ho**

**PM- Par beta itne dino baad tum aapne team k sath vacation par jaa rahi ho. Vaise tu tum hamesha se vacations par jana chahte thi apne team k sath, Shreya bête k sath. Aab kya ho gaya tumhe.**

**Purvi- Maa maine kaha na nahi jana tu nahi jana. That's all plz aage no more discussion plz mom.**

**(Purvi looked at her watch and quickly gathered all her stuff and headed towards her car)**

**Suddenly she banged into rajat.**

**She was about to fall but rajat caught her by her waist. There was a cute eye lock between them.**

**It was first Purvi to get out of the eye lock. But rajat was still looking in her damn pretty brown eyes that always glowed.**

**Purvi- Ra..jjaa..tt. sii..rr (With this rajat came in his senses)**

**Purvi- Rajat sir aap yaha kya kar rahe hai?**

**Rajat – Actually mai yaha tumse lift magne aaya ho.**

**Purvi- Kya! Aapke car ko kya hoa?**

**Rajat- Purvi vo maine servicing k leye de di hai.**

**Purvi- Aap kaha kise aae?**

**Rajat- Taxi se.**

**Purvi- Tu aap bureau bhi taxi se jaa sakte the na kaha kyu aai app?**

**Rajat- Purvi mere marze mai tumhara senior ho na kitne question pucho gi mujhse. Aab agar tumhare questions khatam ho gaye ho tu hum chale.**

**(He went at sat on the driving seat)**

**Purvi POV- Yeh kitne irritating hai ohh god.**

**(Rajat called her out)- Purviii chalo late ho raha hai.**

**(On there way to the bureau)**

**Purvi thinking- Aaj sir ko kya ho gaya hai smile kar rahe hai…and sobah se mujhe danta bhi nahi surprising. Jo bhi acche lagte hai smile karte hoe. (And she also smiled looking at him)**

**Her smile was caught by him.**

**Rajat- Kya baat hai purvi itna smile kyu kar rahi ho?**

**Purvi murmured- Sir aap smile kar rahe hai na iss lea.**

**Rajat- Kya kaha tumne mujhe sunae nahi diya?**

**Purvi- k.k..uch nahi.**

**(After 10 mins they reached the bureau)**

**Rajat- Purvi tum ander jao main park karkar aata ho.**

**Purvi – Nahi sir aap park kar lo I'll wait.**

**Rajat came after parking and they moved towards the main gate.**

**Purvii….. Rajat shouted**

**Purvi turned towards him and asked- Kya hua chilla kyu rahe hai aap?**

**Rajat didn't said anything he slowly moved closer her more closer more more closer…..**

**With this Purvi's heartbeat increased**

**Suddenly he placed his finger over purvi's soft soft lips and said- Sshhhh….**

**He moved his other hand towards her long beautiful hair at took out a spider.**

**Purvi- Yeh aap kya kar rahe hai hum bureau k parking lot mai hai chodo mujhe and she jerked his hand.**

**Rajat- Yeh dekho spider jo maine abhi tumhare baalo se nikala hai.**

**Purvi creamed- Aaahhha..spider Sirrr… and she hugged him. (So guys this is there first hug abhi aage aage dekho kya kya hota hai!*evil smile*) **

**(RAJVI STILL IN HUG)**

**Rajat- Purvi relax.. now everything is alright.**

**Purvi said sorry and ran inside the bureau **

**Rajat smiled and he also moved inside.**

**A/N- So guys 2nd chapter also over. Suspense baad raha hai na I know but pakka next chap main I'll reveal who is Rahul? **

**Anupama u r … thx everybody ,****abhisrk-ian**** a big thank u too luv u. Daya's girl thx. Katiiy thx yar so nice of u. Sorry if I missed out somebody.**

**Till then keep guessing. Next chap lotz of rajvi moments till then stay tuned. Bye! Keep reviewing plz plz…..**


	3. Suspense Ka Suspense

**A/N- Thx to all those who reviewed my story. I know U all are eager to know who is Rahul, many of u have also guessed but sorry suspense abhi bhi bakki hai mere dost… but there is something shocking in this chapter so be prepared for that. Yesterdays CID giraftar part VI was awesome. I loved purvi, tarika and shreya's dance they were amazing. Purvi is my priority so I was looking at her only. She was looking superb in that red dress. Purvi is really a wonderful dancer. Loved her in yesterdays episode. Anyways baate bohot ho gayi now chap.**

**So here we go guys CHAPTER 3….**

**(In the bureau)**

**Abhi-Yaar daya tune trip k liye kya kya packing ki?**

**Daya- Bhai abhi tak tu kuch nahi kiya kuch samaj mai nahi aa raha kya kya pack karo..**

**Abhi- tu kahe tu mai shreya se boldo help karne k liye…hahah..**

**Daya- Abhiii….(and he glared at him)**

**Purvi entered…**

**Purvi- Sir mujhe aapse kuch imp. Baat karne hai.**

**DUO- Ha bolo na purvi kya baat hai!**

**Purvi- sir I'm sorry but I'll not be able to come for the trip.**

**Just then Rajat entered with a smile on his face…**

**Duo- kya hua purvi tum kyu nahi chal rahi hamare sath any problem. Hume batao we'll solve it*concern tone*..(Just like a brother)**

**Purvi- Sir vo actually I'm not comfortable at hill stations..**

**Rajat- Par Purvi tumhe tu hill station bohot pasand hai na.**

**(Duo gave an evil smile to each other)**

**Purvi thinking- Yeh baat inhe kaise pata. Or pata bhi hai tub hi bohne ki kya zarorat thi oh god mujhe inse koi bachao…**

**Purvi- Haa sir vo pehle acche late the par aab nahi u know na choices change hote rahte hai.**

**Abhi- Its ok angel (sorry for copying) as u wish.**

**Rajat got sad and this did not went unnoticed by duo.**

**Rajat- Sir mai abhi canteen se aata ho.**

**And he went with a sad face**

**(In the canteen)**

**Rajat POV- Yar yeh purvi ko kya ho gaya acchanak aab mera kya hoga. Purvi nahi jaigi tu mai bhi nahi jaooga.**

**Just then Nikhil entered and asked him- Kya hoa sir aap kaha nahi jaa rahe?**

**Rajat- Nikhil yar aab tu hi mere madad kar sakta hai plz apni pari ko manna na vacation par chalne k liye.**

**(Here nik and pari are only friends plz guys only friends*Best buddys*)**

**Nik- Kya… sir pari I mean purvi nahi jaa rahi hamare sath. Don't worry sir mai use manna loaga.**

**And he went inside the bureau**

**Rajat POV- Kaach Nikhil aaisa hi ho.**

**Inside the bureau**

**Nik went to purvi and said- Kya pari tu kyu nahi chal rahi plz plz plz kisi aur k liye na sahi mere liye tu chal plz yar. It's a humble request.**

**Purvi- Nik tu kyu mujhe irritate kar raha hai I said na no that means no. Now yar plz go let me do my work.**

**Nik- Par fir bhi purvi think and then give me a call. I'll be waiting for ur call.**

**All completed there work and went to their respective home. So as to pack their luggage.**

**On the way purvi to herself- Yaar nik kitne sweetly request kar raha tha. Mujhe jana chahie… par agar waha phir vo idiot Rahul mil gaya tu. Kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha kya karu. **

**She reached her home **

**In her room while looking at the beautiful moon she thought- Nik k liye mai itna tu kar sakti ho. Seriously don't care about that damn Rahul, but only for nik I'll go.**

**She called up nik and said- Nik tere liye mai chal rahe ho. Now happy.**

**Nik- Thank you pari. Love you aa.. vooo..sorry **

**Purvi- Its ok yaar I understand what u mean. Vaise hamare bus kitne baaje niklegi?**

**(sorry in previous chap I wrote flight but now they are going by bus all the way to Shimla. Tiring journey..hahah…but with lots of secret to be revealed)**

**Nik- 5'o clock. Be there on time pari.**

**Purvi- ya! Sure bye.**

**(Call ended)**

**Nik POV- ab jaldi se Rajat sie ko yeh good news deta ho.**

**Nikhil called up rajat sir**

**Nik- Hello Sir vo I just called up to inform u that purvi ko maine manna liya hai and now she is also going…yippee. Maza aaiga.**

**Rajat- Thx Nikhil I Lo…..**

**He was cut by Nikhil**

**Nik- Sir sir sir… relax yeh baat aap pari k liye bacha kar rakho.**

**Rajat- Nikhil…**

**Nik- hahah… bye sir.**

**(Call ended)**

**Now Rajat sir is over joyed and with a big smile he quickly packed his stuff with all purple thing just for our or his purvi. Haha…**

**At 5pm at the bus stand**

**The whole team was there but except as usual Pankaj was late **

**Then they boarded the bus **

**The seating plan for the bus was:-**

**Purvi-Nikhil, Rajat-Sachin, DUO, Shreya- Tarika, Dushyant-Kevin, Pankaj-Acp.**

**The jorney started. All of them were very happy and were enjoying themselves, but purvi was little tensed regarding Rahul and their secret.**

**Pankaj called out-Rajat sir ( He didn't listened) same happened with Kevin sir and Sachin sir**

**Suddenly he noticed that three of them were looking at purvi. They all were carefully observing her beauty that reflected from between her flicks that were coming again and again on her face. (Just like in yesterday's episode while dancing. I love her yaar. She is sooo amazing)**

**Pankaj thinking- Yeh log kise dekh rahe hai Purvi ko ya Nikhil ko. Kahi yeh teeno log nikhilse py… nahi nahi ya kahi purvi se tu nahi. Mujhe kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha. Ek kaam karta ho nik se hi puch leta ho aaj.**

**Then they all stopped for having snacks…. At the dhaba.**

**Acp sir ordered Pakkoda's for all of them.**

**As soon as the pakkoda's came Purvi kind of jumped over them to have it as she was very hungry.**

**As purvi was going to have a bite Nikhil tried to stop her *So caring*, but she took a bite and then shouted- Aaahh….mera muh**

**As soon as she creamed RAJAT, KEVIN , SACHIN all stood up and ran towards purvi with a glass of cold water.**

**Seeing this DUO, Tarika,Shreya all exchanged a cute, evil smile.**

**Pankaj POV- Aab tu I'm sure k yeh teeno have some feeling for purvi.**

**A/N- So guys u still need to wait for Rahul and purvi's secret.**

**Do u guys also think the same as pankaj think. Give me ur opinion.**

**HOPE U GUYS ENJOYED IT!**

**RAJVI, SACHVI AND KEVI (KEVIN+PURVI) ROMANCE IN NEXT CHAP…TILL THEN KEEP REVIEWING AND STAY TUNED. Bye TC….!**


	4. Teen Ka Tadka

A/N-** Thx to all those who reviewed my story thx a lot. Finally I have decided to continue with my RAJVI. Sorry to all those who wanted KEVI and SACHVI. I'm glad ki bohot sare logo ne KEVI ko support kiya hai. I'll surely write on them promise a romantic one….. Now enjoy the chap …and keep reviwing….**

**AB TAK-Pankaj assumed that sachin,rajat and kavin are in love with purvi. Now he plans to confirm his assumption…..**

**AB AAGE-**

Pankaj went to nikhil- Nikhil yar tujhse ek baat puchne hai. May I ?..

Nik- Yar bolna kya baat hai?

Pankaj- Mujhe lagta hai ki rajat,kavin and sachin sir purvi se pyaar karte hai.

Nik- Nahi yar muhje issa nahi hai

Pankaj- dabbe wala scene yaad hai na that proves ki kuch tu hai and maine bus mai bhi teeno sir ko purvi ko stare karte hoe dekta tha…

Nik- ha yar vo tu hai par ab hum kisse pata lagae

Pankaj- I have an idea!

**And he tells Nikhil….**

**After 10 mins all near the bus..**

**Driver came running and stopped all from entering the bus…**

Driver- Sir…. Abhi hum sab aage nahi ja sakte..

ACP- Kyu? Aage kya hai hum sab kyu nahi jaa sakte?

Driver- Sir aage ka rasta bohot dangerous hai so hum aage nahi ja sakte. Vaise bhi bohot raat ho chuki hai. Aaj raat hame yahi ruhna hoga.

Daya- Leken sir hum rahege kaha?

Abhi- Daya yar ham sab aaj raat bus mai hi so jaige( He said while looking at tarika)

**Dushyat coughed…..and abhi glared at him…**

Shreya- ya sir hume to koi problem nahi hai.

Purvi-( While looking at daya) ha aur hogi bhi kaise…

**Shreya glared at purvi and ran behind her…**

Tarika- yeh dono bhi na baccho jaise act karte hai!

ACP- Anyways guys aaj raat hum sab bus mai hi soege. So be prepared

Pankaj- Sir maaiiii… aaapp… k sath nahi sou sakta Plz rajat sir aap sir k sath sona…plzz…

Rajat- ok Pankaj. All the best sachin hope ki tumhe raat ko need aa jai pankaj k sath..

Sachin- Hahaha! Thx sir…

**At night around 1 am **

**All were sleeping except Pankaj, Nikhil and Sachin**

**Pankaj and Nikhil looking towards each other and asking through eyes what to do next?**

**Then Nikhil speaks**

Nikhil- Sachin sir plz aap mere se seat exchange kar liege. Vo actually mujhe pankaj se kuch baat karni hai its important and sab soo rahe hai na isle sir plz..

Sachin- Ya nik mujhe koi problem nahi hai. Come…

**And sachin went and sat next to purvi**

**Sachin sir was continuously looking at purvi suddenly purvi put her head on his shoulder….**

**Sachin smiled and he also slept with his head on purvi's head..**

**Pankaj and Nikhil saw this and a cute smile came on their faces…**

**Our sachvi were looking very cute and romantic in that pose… ohhh!*love them***

**In the morning around 6 am**

**Purvi got up and saw her head on sachin's shoulder and she immediately moved aback**

Purvi thinking- Yeh sachin sir yaha kisse aagae…. And mai bhi na thek se nahi so sakti. Bachh gayi agar sir ko pata chal jata tu kitna embarrassing hota. Thank god mere neend kul gayi… and suddenly she noticed that sachin's shirt is little wet from where she kept her head. She got tensed.

Purvi POV- Yeh kya! Oh no mere thook se shit aab kya karo? Purvi kuch agar agar sachin sir jag gaye and unhone yeh dek leya kya karo? Come purvi think…..Idea !

**And she bent towards sachin to take out his handkerchief from the pocket on the other side..**

**Just then nik woke and saw purvi .. and he thought- Yeh purvi karna kya chate hai sir k sath… beta Nikhil soo ja isse chize nahi dekte… unhe bhi koi privacy chahia… he laughed under his throat hahah.. and closed his eyes and slept again..**

Purvi started cleaning his shirt… this disturbed sachin's sleep a little bit but he again slept but he hold purvi's hand this time.

Purvi trying to be free- Aree sir chodo…. And she jerked her hand and started to clean again. This time sachin sleep got broked and he opened his eyes and saw purvi cleaning his shirt…

Sachin- Purvi yeh kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi- Sii..rrr v…oo… mai.. kk..uu.c.h nahi kar rahi thi. Vo actually bohot garmi hai na so just wiping my sweat off..

Sachin- oohh accha.. Vaise kitne baaj gae hai?

Purvi didn't answered

Sachin noticed her staring at his shirt. When he looked at it, he said- Yeh mere shirt geele kaise hoi?

Purvi turned herself towards the window.

Sachin saw her chin which was a little bit wet and understood how his shirt got wet.

He smiled and said- Purvi it's ok. Mujhe koi problem nahi hai..

Purvi – What?

Sachin – nahi mera matlab hai it's ok tumne yeh jaan bochkar tu nahi kiya na…

And he got up and went down the bus to clean his shirt..

While in the bus Purvi thought- Sachin sir kitne understanding hai.. Thxzz.. sir for understanding not making this situation embarrassing for me..and she smiled…

**At 7 am everybody got up…and moved down the bus…**

**At the dabba..**

**Shreya noticed Purvi smiling..**

Sherya- Purvi itna kyu smile kar rahi ho kya hua?

Purvi while looking at sachin- kuch nahi yar bus isse hi…

Daya- sachin tumhari shirt gele kaise ho gayi?

Sachin- vo sir raat ko( and he looked at purvi. Purvi shook her head in no) kuch nahi hua. Vo actually abhi paani pene mai gele ho gayi..

Purvi smiled at him

This act of purvi did not went unnoticed by Nikhil and he remembered the morning scene and he also smiled…

Rajat- Sir aab hum kuch kaah kar aage chale..

Acp- ha rajat..

**All finished their breakfast fast fast (hahah!)**

**As they were about to leave the dabba manager came and said sir aap log bina durga mandir gaye ga rahe hai plz sir chale ye na… mandir bohot accha ha.**

Abhi- Sorry bhai aab hame bohot late ho raha hai fir kabhi aaigi…and he started to walk but was stopped by tarika saying-

Abhijeet plz chalo na mera bohot maan kar raha hai plz plz….

Abhi- Thik ha chalo mujhe koi problem nahi hai chalo chalo…

Daya- Ha bhai ab bhabhi ji ne keh diya tu problem thodi hogi…and he laughed

**All together BHABHI…JI…**

**And abhi glared at daya**

Acp- Daya yeh sab kya chal raha hai

Abhi- Sir yeh daya pagal hai aap chaleye na late ho raha hai

Acp- Daya….

Daya – sir vo actually jab abhijeet goa wale mission se aaya tha na.. uske kuch deno baad abhi ne tarika ji ko propose kar diya tha and tarika ji ne accept bhi kar liya..

Rajat- Wah! Kya baat hai abhijeet sir conratzzz…

Purvi- Tarika ji aap tu bohot badi chupe ristam nekle. Hume bataya bhi nahi….very bad….

Tarika blushed and said- nahi purvi vo sab itne jaldi ho gaya ki batane ka bhi time nahi milla sorry everyone…

Shreya- aab tu hum sab party se hi maange… kyu?

Everybody said yes

Daya- kya baat hai shreya what an idea…and he kind of side hugged her…

All laughed.. at this..

Shreya glared at daya and daya said sorry with his eyes…

Tarika- Sir liken hum bina fresh hoe mandir kisse ja sakte hai?

Dabba manager- Sir aap chahhe tu pass k gaao mai fresh ho sakte hai…

Dushyant- ha yeh thik rahe ga chalo hume lekar…

**All followed the dabba man…**

**At the village**

Dabba man- Sir ek problem hai yaha par sirf ek hi bathroom hai..

Acp- chalega kyu evetybody?

Kavin- ha ha sir I'll manage.

**Acp ordered all to make it little fast..**

**First Rajat went in the bathroom.. Purvi and Nikhil waited for him to get out..**

Rajat shouted- Helloo bahr koi hai plz mere towel dedo plz..

Nik deliberately acted as if he didn't heard rajat's voice. So, purvi went inside the room. Nik smiled

**Inside the room **

Rajat- helloo mera towel!

Purvi- Chella kyu rahe hai de rahi hona wait..

And she went near the bathroom and knocked. Rajat forwarded his hand. While giving the towel purvi's bracelet got stuck to the towel. Purvi tried to break the bracelet but rajat stopped her. He carefully took out her bracelet and took the towel. Rajat called her out but she shyly ran outside.

Nik thinking- yeh itne jaldi bahar kisse aa gayi. Aab kya karo? Idea..

Nikhil shouted- Saaapp! Bhaag pari

**Purvi got scared and she ran inside the room. And suddenly she banged into rajat. She was about to fall but rajat caught her by her waist..**

**There was a cute and romantic eyelock between Purvi and rajat. As rajat just came for the bathroom he was shirtless…(Only shirtless guys…). He looked too hot without his shirt that this time purvi also was melting in his arms….**

**Backgroung music…..**

Hulchul hui… zara shor hua…  
dil chor hua… teri orr hua…  
Hulchul hui… zara shor hua…  
dil chor hua… teri orr hua…

Aisi chale jab hawa…  
Ishq hua hi hua …  
Aisi chale jab hawa…  
Ishq hua hi hua …

Hulchul hui… zara shor hua…  
dil chor hua… teri orr hua…  
Hulchul hui… zara shor hua…  
dil chor hua… teri orr hua…

Aisi chale jab hawa…  
Ishq hua hi hua …  
Aisi chale jab hawa…  
Ishq hua hi hua …

**After nearly 10 mins they both came out of the eyelock…Purvi blushed and ran out.**

**Seeing this nik smiled and said plan successful….**

**All gathered at the sarpanch's home and headed towards the mandir…..**

**After 30 mins they returned from the mandir and waved at the dabba man and sat in the bus.**

**In the bus…**

Nik saw purvi smiling and asked- kya baat hai pari itna smile kyu kae rahi hai

Purvi- kuch nahi nik ….

Purvi thinking about her cute eyelock- Rajat sir itne hot lag rahe the…. Chiiii.. purvi kya soch rahi hai tu pagal ho gayi hai kya. Vo tere senior hai. Tu unke bare mai issa nahi soch sakti Stop it..

Purvi- Hello everyone attention plz now we are gonna start Damsharas… yeppeee!

Shreya- Par teams kya hai?

Acp- Purvi-Rajat-Nikhil-sachin-Dushyat and Shreya-Daya-Tarika-abhijeet-Kavin-Pankaj. OK!

Kavin- Par sir yeh tu unfair ho gaya hum 6 aur vo 5…

Rajat while looking at purvi - Kavin its ok we'll manage kyu purvi…

(Kavin and sachin got jealous)

Purvi- ya sir and we only gonna win.

Nikhil- Vo tu hai purvi kyuki tu hai hamari team mai My X factor My pari….and he gave her a side hug.

(Our trio- Rajat-sachin-kavin got really jealous) so,

Sachin said – ha ha Nikhil dekte hai. Come on lets start..

Daya- Sir aap keleige

Acp – I'll judge…

Abhi- ok sir..

**The game begun…**

**First chance- Purvi's team**

Pankaj gave a very very difficult movie to Rajat (I LOVE U) (Guys I don't know whether it's a movie or not but plz think that there is a movie naming I luv u)

Rajat stated to act. But he was little hesitating in acting that kind of movie

Suddenly he sat down on his knees and held purvi's hand and glared at her…

Purvi got confused and thought- yeh kya kar rahe hai sir sab k samne hi propose kar rahe hai. I didn't expected this…suddenly when she saw rajat glaring she realized that he is acting…

And she immediately said – I love u

Rajat stood up and gave a high five to Nikhil….here purvi is blushing as if he has really proposed her…

There sachin shouted at pankaj yeh kaise movie de hai… aise koi movie nahi hote…

All glared at him

Abhi- sachin hote hai movie kyu tarika ji?

Tarika- ha ha

**The game went on Similarly rajat acting and only purvi guessing and visa versa….* wow how understanding right guys..***

**After the game ended all started to eat snacks….**

Pankaj brought fun-flips and he placed one packet in front of purvi's nose…

Suddenly she started to sneeze and cough…it was going on

All got panicked

Tarika- Purvi u ok….

Purvi turned her head in no..

Kavin- Shit purvi ko tu and he rushed towards his bag and started searching something…

Dushyant- Kavin kya hua?

Kavin returned with a medicine and he gave it to purvi

Kavin- Vo actually purvi ko fun-flips k masale se allergy hai…

Sachin and Rajat thinking- yeh isse kaise pata.. huhh!

Daya- tumhe kisse pata ki purvi ko allergy hai?

Kavin- Sir aapko yaad hai mai aur purvi ek sath ek mission par gaye thhe.

Abhi- ha tu kya hua tha mission pe

Kya hua tha?

Kavin- Sir yaha par ek amusment park mai aur purvi as a couple gaye thhe (Rajat and sachin got jealous on listerning this). Vaha par maine purvi ko fun flips offer kiye thae tab usne mujhe bataya tha...

Pankaj- tu sir aapke paas medicine kaha se aai?

Kavin- pankaj vo.. M..aaii ye..h

Pankaj- kya sir?

Kavin- vo mai yeh medicine hamesha apne paas rakta ho kab purvi ko zarurat padh jaye.

Everybody looked at each other and smiled but expect sachin and rajat sir as they both were worried about purvi and their whole attension was on her...oooo

Acp- ok everybody purvi ko aaram karne do...

Purvi thinking- kavin sir kitne acche hai unhe mere bare mai itne choti se chiz yaad thi...oh god he is so cutee...

Kavin was continuesly looking at purvi with tensed eyes..

Purvi also saw him and there was a cute eye-lock. Then purvi thanked him with eyes...

After an hour or so everyone reached shimla.

Sorry guys I wanted to reveal about rahul in this chap. But yeh chap bohot bada ho gaya so in next chap pakka...till then keep reviewing...bye TC!


	5. Overdose Of Romance

**A/N- Hey guys how r u all? I know some people are little angry with me coz I'm not including much of dareya and abhirika... But guys my weakness is ansha di so mai chah kar bhi kisi aur pe likh nahi sakti. Guys hope u all understand..**

**In prev. Chap I got a review stating that KEVI is better than RAJVI.**

**Actually when kavin entered cid I also felt that di and kavin would make an interesting pair but RAJVI is the ultimate...**

**I'm working on the first kevi story of the ff.**

Thx to all those who reviewed my story thx a lot guys...luv u all

**All reached the resort**

**At the resort...**

Acp at the reception- Hi! We all r from cid and we have booked 5 rooms..

Receptionist ya sir sure just a minute...

And she handed over the keys..

Purvi-Tarika-shreya, trio, duo,pankaj-nikhil-dushyant, ACP

All moved towards their rooms...

In purvi's room...

Tarika- purvi aab tum kaisa feel kar rahi ho..

Purvi- ya I'm ok

Shreya- ab tum aaram karo..

Purvi- ok.. Good night..

While in the trio's room...

Rajat,sachin,and kavin all were tensed regarding purvi's health..

Rajat thinking- purvi theek tu hogi na !

Sachin and kavin were also thinking the same.

Suddenly rajat went out of the room

And he moved towards purvi's room.

**As he slitely opened the door he saw that all very sleeping peacefully.**

**He slowly entered the room and moved towards purvi.**

He called out her name- purvi! Ootho

Purvi moved a little bit but didn't woke up

Rajat again called her this time purvi woke up suddenly as the room was dark she could see anything. So she just threw her phone on him.

Rajat- ooch! Purvi.. And he moved towards her and pulled her out of the room.

Purvi - aap yaha iss wakt ...

Rajat - ha vo mai .. He couldn't continue.. Coz

purvi placed her palm over his lips...

Purvi - shhhh! Kitna zorse bolte hai aap sab jaag gaye ge.. Dere se pucho jo puchna hai...

After few seconds

Purvi- arre aab pucho bhi..

Rajat hold her hand and removed from his mouth..

Rajat - hath tu hata lete..

Purvi- sorry vo mai..( She was too embarassed and she was blushing like anything...)

Rajat- anyways mai baas tumhari tabyat pochne aaya tha aab kisi ho tum?

Purvi- ya I'm fine now thx.

**Suddenly she noticed rajat's head bleeding. She made him seat on the garden's bench and ran to the reception to bring the first aid box..**

Rajat POV- yeh purvi bhi na... How caring.. Aur ek mai ho jise uske shoty se allergy k baare mai bhi nahi pata...

Kal se hi purvi k baare mai har chiz jaan loaga everything..

Just then purvi came with the first aid box..

Purvi - sir aap bateye mai first aid kar dete ho

Rajat sat down

Purvi started to put ointment on his cut

Rajat screamed and hold her hand and there was a cute romantic eye lock...

Bg music..

**Kise ko sapna lage tu**

**Kise ko bahti hawaa**

**Kisi ko baas baato mai kare pal mai yaha vaha..**

**Kise k sau jhoot sunle kise ka sach bhi gunha**

**Kise k baas yado mai kare hal chal sara jhah..**

**Te amo...meethe amo **

**Tu chao hai tu dhoop hai **

**Te amo... Meethe amo tere hazaroo roop hai koi samjha nahi jo bhi hai baas khoob hai..**

**Te amo ...**

And they both came out of the eye-lock..

Purvi was so shy that she ran inside.

There rajat was smiling... And he hit his head with his hand and said- rajat yeh kya kar raha hai kitna accha muka tha purvi se baat karne ka aur tu hai ki romance kar raha tha... Chali gaye na ander...

And he also went inside

**Next morning all on the breakfast table around 8 am**

Daya- sir hum kya order kare?

Acp- daya tum log deklo mai kya batao

Abhi- daya abhi humlog kuch light sa breakfast kar lete hai

Tarika- ha.. Yeh theek hai.

Shreya calls the waiter and gives the order

Kavin- rajat sir apko yeh chot kaise lagi?

Rajat looked at purvi - vo mai bathroom mai slip ho gaya tha now I'm ok..

After 15mins the waiter brings soup, toast and other things

Abhi picked up d soup but it sliped and all the hot soup was on abhi

Tarika got up - abhi r u ok?

Abhi- ya I'm ok

Dushyant- sir mai first aid box leke aata ho

At the reception

Dushyant- excuse me can I get a first aid box actually our senior inspector has hurt himself

Receptionist- sir yesterday night purvi maam took the first box she said that her friend has got hurt and she hasn't returned the box.

Dushyant evilly smiled- ok thx..

At the table

Dushyant quietly went to purvi

Dush- purvi first aid box kaha hai?

Purvi bits her lip- vo vo mai laate ho she ran and brought the box

Tarika quickly applied an ointement and after sometime abhi was feeling better..

Acp- we'll be going in another half an hour so be ready..

All moved towards their rooms

Only purvi was there as she wanted to drink coffee..

She ordered for one coffee

As she was about to take a sip someone kept a hand on her shoulder

A voice- humare sath bhi coffee pilejia hum kab she besbar hai purvi ji

Purvi turned around and shouted- rahul tum yaha?

Rahul- kyu shock mai ho apne past ko dekh kar. Purvi tumne mujhe ditch kiya and u think ki mai tumhara picha itne aa sane se chod donga.. Never my love and he hold her hand

Purvi jerked it and said- rahul look mai yaha apne puri cid team k sath aai ho plz mera pecha chod do...

Rahul- yeh tu aur bhi acchi baat hai kyu na mai apne pyaar ka ishar tumhare puri team k samne karo..

Purvi- himmat hai tu karke dikhao acp sir k samne..

Rahul- kya...aa..c Acp praduman bhi aaya hai

Purvi- kyu ho gaye na bolti band ab yaha se jao varna mai acp sir ko bula longi..

And with this rahul ran away

Purvi POV- jika darr tha vahi hua aab mai kya karogi aaj tu rahul acp sir k naam se darr gaya par kab tak. Kabhi na kabhi tu yeh baat sabke samne aa hi jaiegi

**Purvi thought were broken by sachin's voice..**

Sachin- kya baat sabke samne aa jaige purvi.?

Purvi- kuch nahi sir ab aap mujhe question hi puchte rahe ge kya chalege bhi... Chalea..

Sachin smiled and they both walked towards the bus..

**They all went to a famous waterfall**

**At the waterfall**

Pankaj- wow! It is awesome maine apne life mai kabhi itna beautiful scene nahi dekha..

Sachin while looking at purvi - par maine tu dekha hai

All glared at him

Sachin- nahi mera matlab mai yaha bachpan mai bhi aaya tha..

Nikhil laughed under his throut looking how sachin turned the talk..

Suddenly daya went and pushed shreya in the water..

Shreya- daya sirr yeh apne kya kiya

Abhi went and pushed daya yeh kiya shreya..

Tarika went and pushed abhi- acha ji yeh lo

Purvi- very bad tarika ji aab aap ki baare and she pushed tarika..

**Now its turn for purvi to fall into water. But problem is that kavin, sachin and rajat all three of them wanted to push purvi.**

**So they all were waiting for purvi that she will call anyone of them...**

Purvi- Ra...

As she was about to complete rahul came and pushed her in water..

Rahul- yeh lo purvi.. Tumne bola aur mai aa gaya..

Purvi was shocked to see rahul- rahulll! Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho. Maine kaha tha na ki and she stopped as she realised that she was with her whole team...

Shreya- purvi yeh handsome kaun hai? And she looked at daya with anger..

Purvi- vo...

(Purvi thought agar maine in sabko rahul k baare mai baata diya toh kamaka pareshan ho gaige.. I think agar mai rahul ko as a friend introduce karo tu aacha rahega)

Purvi - vo actually rahul mera collage ka best friend hai..

And she came out of water and hugged him.. And took him into the water.

Our trio were getting really jealous...

Rajat thinking- mujhe laga purvi mujhe bola rahi thi leken vo tu rahul ko bola rahi thi..(Actually purvi was calling rajat only. How romantic it could be but issa nahi hua sorry guys!) Kya maine purvi aur aapne bare mai kuch zada soch liya? Kahi purvi rahul se pyar tu nahi karti? Mujhe yeh pata lagana hi hoga.. At any cost ki purvi k dil mai kya hai..

**All had a great fun together.. And during the whole trip purvi was continously being very friendly with rahul.. This made our trio specially rajat very sad..ohhh!**

**All returned the resort by 6pm.**

As purvi was going in her room rahul stopped her by holding her wrist.

Rahul- kaha ja rahi ho baby abhi tu mood bana hai

Purvi- stop it tum.. and she immediately hugged him.

Purvi thinking- mujhe yeh sab karna padh raha hai baas 4 din ki baat hai then hum yaha se chale jaige. Aur yeh rajat sir kyu mujhe par nazar rake hoa hai kahi nihe sab pata to nahi chal gaya nahi nahi.. Issa nahi ho sakta.. Plz plz rajat sir aap mujhe par nazar rak kar mere liye things aur difficult mat banaea.. Aap ke vajh se mujhe iss jise gire hoa insaan k gale lagna padh raha hai.. Or yeh damn rahul kya kya soch raha hai.. Rajat jaiye plz..

And after some time they both apart as rajat went from there.

Purvi ran frm there before rahul could say anything.

Rahul POV- kya yar iss jaise namkeen ladki aahh! Mere tu lottery lag gaye.. Baas thode din aur purvi uske baad tum sirf mere hogi. Aaj tu tumne mujhe sirf hug kiya hai abhi tu hamara ek sath ek room mai ek bed pe hona baki hai oh god kab aaiga yeh din I'm dying..and he also went away.

Rajat pov- purvi I think I have lost u... And he cried the whole night..

**Finally done with the chap hope sabko pasand aaya ho.. Plz plz review karo reviewers kam ho rahe hai jitne zada reviews otna jaldi update and I have a very nice story with a different concept waiting for u guys so plz plz show some eagerness..**

**So guys what u think**

**Purvi jo hai rajat, kavin aur sachin ki feelings se anjaan kya vo rahul se pecha choda paigi? Kya rahul k gande irade ho paigi kameyab? **

**Jaane k liye stay tuned and keep reviewing... Luv u guys..**


	6. Khatam Hoa Suspense

A/N- thx for all those who reviewed... So here's the next chap hope u all like it and this chap gonna be full of rajvi...

**Next morning**

**Acp called everyone and asked them to assemble in his room**

**After 15mins all reached acp's room**

**In the room **

Acp- maine tumlogo ko yaha aaj ka plan discuss karne k liye bolaya hai.

Daya- sir aaj kyu na hum rest kare bohot thak gaye hai..

Nikhil immediately shouted- nahi...

**All looked at nikhil**

Nikhil- nahi mera matlab hai ki aaj kyu na hum market chale yaha bohot accha market hai sir..

Tarika- ha sure hum aaj market hi chalege..

Abhi smiled and said- ha daya aaj tu hum sab market hi gayege. Shreya apne daya ko samjao..

Shreya smiled on listerning*apne daya ko*.

Shreya- daya plz..na

Daya- accha thik hai.

Nikhil thinking- thank god maan gaye varna rajat sir ka sara plan fail ho jata.

**Flashback**

**Rajat called nikhil- nikhil plz mera ek kaam karde..**

**Nikhil- ha boleyeh na sir kya kaam hai?**

**Rajat- plz kal kisi tarah purvi ko resort mai akele mere sath rehne do. Tum baki sab ko leker kaal market chale gana. Ok **

**Nikhil- ok sir.**

**Flashback ends...**

Nikhil thinking- ab yeh purvi aur rajat sir kaha reh gaye.

Just then purvi entered

As soon as she entered dushyant said- purvi aaj hum sab log market jaa rahe hai.

Purvi didn't paid attension and said- yeh rajat sir kahi dekh nahi rahe *kitne tension hai purvi ko rajat ki how sweet!*

Acp- ha yeh rajat kaha hai abhi tak aaya kyu nahi?. Pankaj jao aur bola kar lao rajat ko.

**Nikhil understand that why rajat hasn't come so he stops pankaj**

Nikhil- panjak! Ruk sir plz aap purvi ko bhej dejea mujhe pankaj se kuch market ka plan discus karna hai plz sir

Acp- thek hai purvi tum ja kar rajat ko lekar aao go…

Purvi- ji sir

**And she went towards rajat's room**

**As she entered his room she saw him sleeping**

Purvi- dekho tu akdo ko kitne aaram se soo rahe hai and she called his rajat sir ootho acp sir apko bula rahe hai but he didn't react so she went close to him and shock in order to wake him up.

But as soon as she touched him she said- OH MY GOD! Inko tu kitna tej bbukar hai mujhe acp sir ko inform karna chahea

And she called acp- Sir rajat sir ko tu bohot tej bukar hai…

Acp- kya! Accha purvi tum ek kam karo tum rajat k pass hi rukh jao

Nikhil smiles and thinks plan successful

Purvi- thek hai sir mai rajat sir k paas hi rukh jati ho

Here rajat also smiled on listening this.

And she cuts the phone and moved towards rajat

Purvi- thermometer se check kar lete ho kitna bukar hai. Par thermometer tu mere room mai, ga kar le aati ho..

And she went towards her room..

Here rajat's POV- aaj tu mai purvi se apne dil ki baat keh hi donga…

**As purvi entered her room she heard someone closing the door and when she turned around to see she saw Rahul over there..**

**She shouted**

Purvi- Rahul… tum mere room mai kya kar rahe ho I said get out of my room..

Rahul- oho purvi ji itne bhi kya jaldi hai

_And Rahul pushed purvi on bed and purvi falls with a thud…_

_Purvi tries to get up but Rahul pushes her and leans towards her and holds her both hands with his_

_He moves close to her_

_Purvi struggles to free herself from his grip but it was impossible as he was strong enough to held her tight…_

_He tighten his grip and leaned more closer…._

_Purvi : chodo mujhee…..shee yells_

_Purvi shouted- RAJAT SIR!_

_Here rajat felt that someone called him. He was getting restless. He felt as if his love, his life, his purvi is in danger… so he ran towards her room _

_Rajat knocked the door but the door was closed from inside. He smelled something wrong so he breaks the door _

_The door opens with a bang and their comes RAJAT_

_He moves towards rahul and punched him hard that he fell on ground and faints…._

_Purvi gets down from bed and just hugs him tightly …..rajat was shocked but he let her relax in his arms_

_Rajat : relax purvi u r safe…._

_Purvi sobs a bit and then relax and separates from hug…_

_Rajat- purvi yeh tu tumhara dost Rahul hai na par yeh tuhare sath badameezi kyu kar raha tha purvi batao mujhe?_

_Purvi- sir yeh Rahul koi mera dost vost nahi hai.._

_Rajat- tu tume kal issa kyu bola ki yeh tumhara dost hai bolo purvi mujhe sach batao plz…._

_Purvi- sir kuch mahino pehle hum dono ek dosre se pyar karte thee( rajat got really sad)_

_Par ab mai use pyar nahi karti( a smile came on his face) aur Rahul hai ki mere pecha nahi chodta…amine isse kitne baar kaha hai ki mai tumse pyar nahi karte par vo yeh baat manne ko tayar nahi hai.._

_Rajat-vo yaha rehta tha isliye tum yaha nahi aana chahti thi_

_Purvi- yes sir_

_Rajat- sorry purvi agar mujhe yeh baat pata hoti tu mai tumhe yaha aane k liye kabhi force nahi karta…_

_Purvi- are sir aap sorry kyu bol rahe hai maine hi aapse baat chupai I'm sorry…_

_Rajat- purvi if u don't mind kya mai jaan sakta hu ki tumne Rahul ko kyu choda.._

_Purvi – sir aaj se 9 months pehle ki baat hai jab mai training mai thi…._

_**Flashback stars….**_

_**Sana- oye purvi jaldi kar aaj humare training academy ki party hai jaldi karna..**_

_**Purvi- ha aai…**_

_**Sana- vaise vo tera pagal handsome aashiq bhi vaha aaiga.. INSPECTOR RAHUL SINGHANIYA**_

_**Purvi- pata nahi yar.**_

_**Sana- aaj tu tu use apne dil ki baat keh hi dena bechara tadap raha hoga..tere tu chandi ho gayi yar.**_

_**Purvi- shut up yar ya vaise mai use bohot sata liya aaj tu use uske mehnat ka phal de hi dete ho….**_

_**Sana- tu chale**_

_**Purvi- ya chal….**_

_**At the party…**_

_**Purvi was looking soo stunning that every eye followed her but her eyes were finding Rahul…**_

_**Finally she found Rahul she went running towards him and hug him from behind and said- oh! Rahul…. Kaha the tum kabse tumhe dond rahi thi mai actually mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai jo mai aaj tak nahi bol pai.. I LOVE YOU RAHUL….**_

_**And they both hug each other…**_

_**That day purvi was very happy…**_

_**Days past like this…but one day something happened so unusual that in a moment all her happiness was turned into hatred …**_

_**Purvi went to rahul's home….**_

_**As she went there she saw that his door was open and she went inside and what she saw was so cheap..she saw rahul with sana on his bed having their private moments**_

_**Purvi screamed- Rahul… she was bursting in anger sana maine kabhi yeh nahi socha tha ki tum aaisa karogi.. disgusting and she moved outside the room suddenly purvi tripped due to a black bag when see opened the bag she saw it full of drugs…**_

_**(OUR angelic beauty of cid) understood that Rahul and sana were a drug dealer and they were cheating her….**_

_**She did not waste any more time and directly went to acp praduman..with the prove..**_

_**Soon Rahul was suspended from the police force..**_

_**Acp was so impressed with purvi that he offered her to join cid….**_

_**Flashback ends…**_

_Purvi- tu sir isse mujhe Rahul aur mere best friend ne mujhe dokha diya aur mai cid mai aa gayi..._

Rajat thought that it's the right time to console purvi and express his feelings…. So he moved out and after a moment came inside with a rose in his hand.

**Purvi was shocked to see a rose in rajat's hand**

**Slowly rajat came towards purvi and sat on his knees and said-**

**Purvi mai jab bhi tumhare sath hota ho tu mujhe sab kuch bohot accha lagne lagta**

**hai pata nahi tumhare samne aati hi mera dil kyu teezi se dharakne lagta hai.**

_**Purvi mai tumse bohot jada pyar karta hu…purvi I LOVE YOU…mai tumhe apne jaan se zada chahta hu…**_

_**And he gave her the rose….**_

**Purvi was soo shocked that she ran out of the room towards the famous hill spot**

Here rajat thinking- kya maine purvi ko apne dil ki baat bata kar thik kiya? Kahi mai use hamesha k liye na kodo? Agar purvi ne mujhe accept nahi kiya? Mujhe purvi ko time dena chahea…

Here at the hill spot

Purvi- yeh acchanak se sir ko kya ho gaya.. sir aur mujhse pyar…nahi..nahi yeh nahi ho sakta…sir zaroor Mazak kar ahi honge…par issa lag tu nahi raha tha.. agar sir sach mai mujhse pyar karte ho tu…maine tu kabhi sir k liye aisa kuch feel nahi kiya… maine tu onhe hamesha ek accha dost samjha…nahi! Mai aaj hi sir ko sab sach bata dongi jisse pehle yeh baat aura age bade….

**At around 5pm all returned back**

**They all saw purvi and rajat seating besides Rahul who was still conscious**

**Acp- rajat isse kya hua?**

**And rajat told him everything that happened..( ofcourse not his proposal…hahaa!)**

**Tarika and shreya went and consoled purvi and helped her to get out of what happened today.. but rajat's proposal was coming again and again In purvi's mind**

**A/N- ohh finally done…**

**Wrote this chap in a hurry sorry for spelling mistakes…. Hope u all loved it…**

**So…**

**Ques 1: kya purvi aur rajat ek ho paige?**

**Plz guys reviews kam horahe hai plz review mai apna suggestion do agar chap pasand nahi aa rahe I'll sure try and include your suggestion… plz guys reviews are a must… thx for reading…stay tuned TC bye!**


	7. Pyar ki shuruwat

A/N- thx for all those who reviewed... So here's the next chap hope u all like it and this chap gonna be fun...

**Next day it was time to leave shimla...**

Purvi thinking- aaj niklne se pehle mai rajat sir se sabhi bate clear kar lete ho.

And she moved towards rajat's room

But on her way acp sir stopped her.

Acp- purvi !

Purvi- yes sir..

Acp- jakar sabko inform kardo ke hame yaha kuch din aur rukkar ek case solve karna hai..

Purvi- kaisa case sir.

Acp- sabko bula lo phir bata ho..

**Purvi went and called everybody...**

Acp- mere khabri ne bata ki yaha k Ace club mai aaj raat koi drug deal hone wali hai. So hume kisi tarh rokna hoga.

Abhi- sir kahi yeh wohi tiger gang ki drug deal tu nahi hai?

Acp- right abhi wohi deal hai..

Meanwhile tarika sees purvi in deep thought..

Tarika- purvi kis soch mai dobi hoi ho..

Purvi- kuch nahi bas deal k bare mai soch rahi thi..

Daya- but sir agar tiger's ki deal hai tu security bhi tight hogi.. Hum andar kaise jaaige..

Acp- ha daya u r right iskiliye hame kissi ki help liane hogi..

Purvi- mai us club k manager ko jaanti ho..

Dushyant- purvi tum usse kaise janti ho..

Purvi while looking at rajat- vo cid mai aane se pehle mere posting shimla mai hi thi so I used to go there that's why I know him...

Panjak- yeh tu aachi baat hai now it will be easy for us..

**Meanwhile acp get a call**

**On the phone-**

Man- acp sir jitne kushish karne hai kar lijea ab tu yeh deal hokar hi rahegi.

Acp- abey mashar himmat hai tu samne aakar baat kar..

Man- acp himmat tu bohot hai vo aaj aap dekh hi lena raha baat aamne samne aane ka tu vo subh gadi bhi jald aaigi..

Acp- vo tu dekha jaiga and he cut the phone..

Kavin- kya hua sir kis ka phone tha?

Acp- tiger gang k leader ka phone tha damki de raha tha...

Rajat- kya uski itne himmat ki phone kar kar damki de raha hai usse tu mai chodoga nahi..

Acp- relax rajat.. Tum aur purvi vaha hao and be carefull purvi agar tum yaha par training k liye thi tu I'm sure on logone tumhe zaroor dekha hoga..

Purvi- ya sure sir..and she moved from there..

Shreya- rajat sir mere behen kya dyan karna...

Rajat- tum kinta mat karo shreya...

Acp- rajat zaroorat padhe tu unka encounter kar dena...

Rajat- right sir!

And he also moved in order tu prepare himself in a disgues..

**In the evening**

Rajat pov- chal rajat late ho raha hai...and he rushed to purvi's room in order to call her..

He knocked the door..knock knock!

But the door was open so he peeped inside..

Purvi- tarika plz zara mairi blouse ki dori band do..

Rajat was completely lost in her blue beauty.. She was looking superbly hot in royal blue saree...

Purvi again called- tarika... Bando na..

With this rajat came out and he saw the open dori and started to move towards her..

He forwarded his hand..

His hand touched purvi bare back and he tied the dori.. But purvi recongnized his touch though he has never ever touched purvi in his life..

Purvi turned- rajat sirrrr.. Aap yaha kya kar rahe hai..

Rajat placed his index finger on her lips- shhh.. Tumhe bolane aaya tha tu socha tum hari help kardo..

Purvi jerked his hand- sir plz jaiye yaha se jisse pehle koi aa jai...

Rajat made a sad face and started to walk out but purvi stopped him by holding his wrist..

Purvi- sir mujhe apse kuch baat karne hai vo mujhe aapse kehna tha ki mujhe aapse and she was interrupted by nikhil...

Nikhil- pari chal bahar sab tera wait kar rahe hai..

Purvi again jerked rajat's hand and ran outside...

Rajat smiled and he also moved outside...

**In garden.. Everyone was assembled there to see off our rajvi for their mission..**

As soon as purvi entered all glared at her coz she was looking sooo cute and beautiful anyone who saw her would fall for her in seconds she was looking so that damn beautiful..

Sachin- purvi tum bohot acchi lag rahi ho.

Purvi- thx sir..

Meanwhile rajat came and the team wished them luck and our rajvi sat in the car and rushed towards the club..

Daya who noticed kavin still staring on the road said- bhai kavin chali gayi purvi ab hum bhi chale..

Kavin got red due to shyness and he ran inside..

Daya smiled- yeh bhi na..haha!

**At the clubs parking lot..**

Rajat parked at car and he quickly went to the other side and opened the gate for purvi and forwarded his hand..

Rajat- may I ?

Purvi looked at him and asked through eyes why?

Rajat understood and said- purvi we r a couple here remember ..

Purvi awkwardly placed her hand in rajat's hand...( Wow... Omg how romantic)..

And they moved inside..

**Inside the club..**

Purvi- sir vo raha karan yaha ka manger mai ja kar usse baat karti ho..

Rajat- sure but sambal kar jana..

Purvi looked at him and then at her hand which he was holding tightly ( as if he did not want his love be go away)

Rajat left her hand- ohh! Sorry.. And he bite his lips..

**Purvi went to karan..**

Purvi- hey! Karan kisse ho tum..

Karan also lost in her beauty..

Purvi - karannn.. Kaha kho gaye..

Karan- hi purvi tum yaha achnak? Akele?

Purvi- nahi mere sath vo bhi aai hai she pointed towards rajat..

Karan- so finally tum bhi kisi k pyar mai padh hi gayi.. Vaise nice choice..

Purvi- oye shut up vo mere senior hai Rajat sir( she introduced him with a smile that came from her heart whenever she took rajat's name)...*wow*..

Karan - tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Purvi- hum yaha ek gang ko pakadne aai hai..tiger gang..

Karan - oh! Mujhe pata tha ek na ek din police yaha thak iss gang ko dondte dondte zaroor aaigi..chal mere peche mai unke paas lekar chaltahu..

Purvi- thx yar for ur help..

Karan- my pleasure..

Purvi called rajat and they walked behind karan to a room..

Karan pointed towards room no. 131 - isse room mai vo log purvi sambal kar jana vo log bade he katarnak hai..

Rajat- karan tum tension mat lo tumhari dost ko kuch nahi hoga main ho na...

And karan went from there..

Rajat- purvi tum peche ho gao.. Un logo ne tumhe dekha hai tumhari jaan ko katra ho sakta hai..

Purvi ignored him and moved towards the room... But suddenly the door opened listening to this rajat pulled purvi towards him and attached his lips with purvi... So that the goons aren't able to see purvi's face..omg ya right u all r getting it right rajat kissed purvi.. There was a 5 mins lip-lock between our rajvi..purvi was trying to stop rajat but rajat's grip was obviously stonger.. And he didn't let purvi go and kissed her passionately but unfortunately purvi was not reponding..

When rajat saw that the goons had that gone they aparted.. Purvi didn't understood that rajat did this to save her.. And she slapped him and said- kya kare rahe the aap sir.. mera phaida uthana chahte the chii.. Sir maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki aap itna gir sakte.. Hai kya lagta hai aap jisse mardo ko ki hum ladhkiya kamzor hoti hai tu aap kuch bhi kar sakti hai..

Mr. Rajat kumar how dare u..! And she hold his collar..and gave one more slap on his face..aap mujhe pyar karte honge but mai aapse pyar nahi karte suna aapne mai aapse pyar nahi karti or nahi karoigi..rajat was hell shocked..

Listening to this all goons came out and saw purvi and shouted- CID maro in dono ko..

One goon was about to shoot purvi but rajat came in front of her and the bullet was in rajat's shoulder..

But rajat ko koi farak nahi padha and within 5 mins unhone sare gundo ko maar diya..

And he got unconsious..and fell on the ground..

Purvi- rajat sirrr...! And she quickly called the ambulance

Within 10mins ambulance was there and rajat was sent to the city hospital..

Purvi called acp sir while crying- aac..cpp .. Ra... s..irr.. G.o..lii... Sirrr. Aap..jaall..dii ..se aa..ja..e .a

Acp- purvi runa band karo kaha hai rajat..

Purvi- c..it..yy hos..pita..l..

And she cut and phone and rushed to the hospital.

**At the hospital.**

Purvi- doctor plz plz inhe thik kar dijea inhe kuch nahi hona chahie..*wow kitne chinta hai rajat ki haina guys.!.*

Doctor- Aap bahar wait kijiea and hum inhe kuch nahi hone daigi.

Meanwhile all the cid team was there..

Seeing purvi crying tarika and shreya went to her- purvi relax rajat sir ko kuch nahi hoga.. Bhagwaan par vishwas rak..

Purvi got up and moved towards the operation theatre..

Purvi thinking- oh gosh yeh maine kya kar diya! Rajat sir ne mujhe bachane k liye mujhe kiss kiya aur maine unhe galat samjha aur unhe kya kya keh diya..phir bhi rajat sir ne mujhe bachaya apne jaan ko katre mai dalkar.. Plz bagwan unhe bachalo..

**After 30mins..**

Doctor came out..

Ab vo katre se bahar hai.. Hum onhe icu mai shift kar dete hai then aap log unse mil sakte hai..

Purvi- thx u doctor thx u..

**In the ICU..**

Acp sat besides rajat..and moved his hand over rajat's head..just like a father..*so sweet*

Acp- rajat ab kaisa feel kar rahe ho..

Rajat- mai thik ho sir..

Daya- yeh sab kaise hua..

Rajat told him everything..

Purvi smiled when rajat didn't said that it was coz of her..

Doctor came inside- sir abhi inko rest ki zaroorat hai so plz aap log bahar chale jaiye...

**Outside the ICU..**

Purvi thinking- rajat sir ne sabse baat ki par mera naam bhi nahi liya and na unhone mere taraf dekha...

Suddenly there were two more purvi's ( hope u all understood what I meant)

Purvi 1- kyu purvi aab tujhe kyu farak padh raha hai? Tujhe tu kush hona chahie..

Purvi 2- ha hona tu chahie par mujhe bura kyu lag raha laga hai...

Purvi 1- kyuki tu bhi unke liye kuch feel karne lagi hai..

Purvi 2- never mai aur unse pyar..

Purvi 1 - mat maan purvi but yahi sach hai..

Purvi screamed- noo..!

All glared at her..

Kavin- purvi kya hua..?

Purvi didn't answer and ran out of the hospital..

A/N- ohh! Finally done... Hope aap sabko pasand aaya ho... Kaisa laga plz plz apne reviews mai bata.. Plz.. Reviews karo yar nahi karoge tu mera confidence low ho jaaiga...

Wrote this chap in the hope that I will get many reviews..

Oooo! First kiss...aage aage dekho hota hai kya...

Q. Kya ho gaya purvi ko bhi rajat se pyar?

Q. Kya rajat ki kiss mai itne intensity thi ki vo purvi k dil mai feeling jaga de?

Jaane k liye plz plz guys keep reviewing and reading..

Thx for reading...

Tc bye!


	8. Purvi's Marraige

**A/N- I'm very very happy ki bohot logo ne review kiya...but I'm not happy with the people who didn't reviewed by story...anyways..back on chap.. With some more rajvi moments awaited for u all...**

**Next day in the hospital..**

**The previous night Purvi slept outside rajat's room so that incase there is any emergence she can always be there for rajat..**

Her sleep was broken by a voice..

Nurse- Ms. Purvi.. ..

Purvi got up immediately- kya hua rajat sir thik tu hai na bolona...kya hua..?

Nurse- relax maam vo ab bilkul thik ha mai tu yaha aapko baatne aai thi ki mai sir ko sponge bath dene ja rahi ho..

Purvi - tum kyu dogi mere hote hoa tum kaise de sakti ho..I .. .an mai dedongi..

Nurse smiled and went.

Purvi thinking- mai aur sponge bath and vo bhi rajat sir ko..chal purvi kaam par lagja..

**And she entered the room...as soon as rajat saw her he turned his face to other side..**

Purvi- rajat sir vo mai yaha apko sponge bath dene aaiho..

Rajat- what? Tum mujhe sponge bath dogi.. No ways.. Tum kyu taklef kar rahi ho mai nurse ko bola lita ho..and he was about to call the nurse but purvi stopped him..

Purvi- nahi sir mai kar longi and vaise bhi apki nurse ki tabyat thik nahi hai..so I only have to do it. Kya mai?

Rajat- hmm..

**Purvi gave him the bath. After that purvi tried to talk to rajat.**

Purvi- sir vo mai kehna chahti thi ki na mujhe apse kuch bolna hai vo uss din jo hua..

But she was interrupted by the doctor.

Doctor- hello sir hello maam.. How r u feeling sir?

Rajat- ya I'm fine..

Doctor- sir aapko discharge afternoon tak mil jaaiga..

Rajat- thx doctor..

Doctor- maam aap sir ka khyal rakyega and inhe fruits bhi khila digiaga.. Ok mai chalta ho take care!

Purvi- thx doc.

Purvi thinking- galat time pe entry lete hai log. Ek tu galat time par aai aur mujhe fruits katne ko kaha.. Maine aaj tak fruits nahi katte par ab sirf sir k liye mai yeh bhi kar hi lete ho..

**And she went and picked up two apples and a knife..**

Rajat- purvi rehne do tumhe to kaatna bhi nahi aata hai mai khud kaat lounga..and he snatched the knife and apple frm purvi..

**As he pricked the knife in the apple he cried..**

Rajat- ahhh!

Purvi got paniked..- sir plz aap rehne digaea I'll do it..sir plz..

And purvi took the apple and started cutting it..

Rajat- purvi aab mere chinta kyu ho rahi hai ha jab mai tumhari jaan bachha raha tha tab tu tumne mujhe tappad mar diya..

**Purvi was feeling really guilty for what she has done and in her guilt her knife slipped and she got a cut on her finger..**

Purvi- ahh!

Rajat instead of looking at her cut said- ab apne aapko mushkil mai maat dalo..kyuki iss baar mai tumhe bachhane nahi aaioga. Pata nahi iss baar tum mere sath kya karo..u never know iss baar maar hi daalo..

Purvi cried loudly and ran out of the room.

**When purvi ran out nikhil came in..**

Rajat who was getting restless coz of purvi's cut said- nikhil ja kar dekh na purvi ko..

Nikhil- kya hua pari ko..?

Rajat- vo mere liye fruits kaat rahi thi..maine usko kuch zada hi suna diya and usse cut ho gaya.

Nikhil- don't worry sir mai dekh longa.

Rajat- what do u mean by dekh lounga ? Usse kitna dard ho raha hoga..maine usse kitna dard de diya..

Nikhil- sir uska dard dard hai aur aapka nahi jo usne aapke sath kiya uske liya usse saza milne chahie..

Rajat- dekho nikhil abhi tak jo tumne kaha maine kiya.. Tumne kaha usse ignore karo maine kiya, tumne kaha usse guilty feel karao maine vo bhi kiya... But mai ab aisa kuch nahi karne vala jisse purvi ko hurt ho..

Nikhil- sir mai bhi purvi ko hurt nahi karna chahta..sir aap usse apna pyar realize karva na chahte hai na tu isse accha tareka apko nahi milega..trust me sir bus aur 3 ya 4 dino ki baat hai..plz sir..

Rajat- thik hai nikhil purvi k liye mai yeh bhi karne ko tayar ho.. Achha plz ab tu tum jakar purvi ko dekho..

Nikhil- ya ok sir take care!

Rajat- sure and u take care of purvi..

**Nikhil smiled and went to purvi..**

Nikhil- pari kya hua u ok na?

Purvi- ya ya bus thoda sa cut ho gaya..

Nikhil- I'm sure yeh rajat sir ki vajah se hi hua hoga...vo apne aap ko samajte kya hai senior hai tu kya kuch bhi kar sakte hai..mai unhe chodo gaya nahi..seriously tune unhe ek tappad kya mar diya vo tu isse react kar rahe hai ki pata nahi kya ho gaya.. Sir ekdum emotionless hai..

Purvi got angry ( and hona bhi chahea koi apne better half k baare mai yeh sab kaise sun sakta hai...haha!)- nikhil mind ur words mai tujhe kuch nahi keh rahi tu iska matlab yeh nahi hai ki tu sir k baare mai kuch bhi anab shnab bolega..vo jaise bhi ha bohot acche hai..

Nikhil- pari tu yeh kya keh rahi hai aur kyu bol pari kyu?kyu tu uss insaan k bare mai accha bol rahi hai jisne tere sath aaisa kiya kyu pari kyu?

Purvi got irritated- kyuki mai...and she stopped..

Nikhil- mai kya pari..?

Purvi- kyuki mai jante ho ki vo isse insaan nahi hai..unhone jo kuch bhi kiya mujhe bachane k liye kiya..aur maine unke sath..(She remembered what she did)..chii.. Mujhe kabhi nahi laga tha ki mai itna gir sakti ho... Mujhe tu apne aap se nafrat ho gayi hai.. She got up and moved frm there to avoid further discussion..

Nikhil smiled and said- pari tujhe apne aapse se nafrat nahi rajat sir se pyar hua hai..

Shit yar aaj tu pari bus kehne hi vali thi.. But abhi bhi she is hesitating..mujhe kisse tarh se yeh hesitation hatani hi hogi...

And iss sab mai pankaj mere help zaroor karega.

**In the afternoon.**

**Everyone came to the hospital...**

Acp- rajat how r u feeling now?

Rajat- ya sir I'm fine..

Daya- sir mai sari formalities puri kar kar aata ho..

Acp- thik hai daya..

Abhi- sir maine flight ki ticket book kar di hai hamare flight shaam ko 6 baje ki hai..

Shreya- flight?

Acp- shreya tu kya tum aab rajat ko iss halat mai bus se travel kar vaogi..

Shreya- sorry sir..

Meanwhile daya came- sir saare formalities puri ho gayi hai..chale..

Acp- chalo..

**Abhijeet and daya supported rajat and after 3 hrs they all reached the airport..**

**In the flight..**

Nikhil- pankaj mujhe tere help chahie...and he told him everything..

Pankaj- thik hai mai samaj gaya mai tere help zaroor karunga...

**While on the other hand..**

Purvi was lost deeply in her thought actually she was smiling remembering her kiss..

And rajat was also remembering their kiss..

**In mumbai..**

Abhi- nikhil rajat ko plz ghar chod aao

Nikhil- ya sure sir

**He supported rajat and they both went to rajat's home...**

**At rajat's residence..**

Nikhil- sir aap yaha baatea mai apke liye pani lata ho.

Rajat- nikhil tum batho mai lata ho pani..

And he went and bring water for nikhil.

Rajat- nikhil aage ka kya plan hai..

Nikhil- sir hame abhi sabko yaha bolana hoga..

Rajat- kyu tum karna kya chahte ho?

Nikhil- sir pehle sabko aa to jaane degea..

Rajat-no nikhil isse tu sabko pata chal gaiga ki mai purvi se..

Nikhil- sir abhi yahe sahi rahega.

Rajat- ok mai daya,abhi sir ko call karta hu tum bakki sabko call karlo

**They called everyone...**

**At rajat's residence**

Abhi- kya hua rajat tumne itne jaldi mai hum sabko yaha kyu bolaya...?

Nikhil- sir vo actual baat yeh hai ki vo rajat sir na pari se bohot pyar karte hai...

(Both kevin and sachin were shocked)

But daya sir gave a cool reaction..

Daya- ha yeh baat tu sabko pata hai..

Rajat- what? Nikhil maine tumse kaha tha na kisi ko maat batana par tum ho ki bata hi diya na sabko ...

Tarika- rajat rajat.. Ruko isme nikhil ki koi galti. Tumhare ankho mai saaf dikhta hai ki tum purvi se kitna pyar karte ho..

Pankaj- aaisa hai tu phir yeh baat purvi ko kyu nahi dikhti

Shreya- kya matlab?

Nikhil- matlab yeh ki purvi ne sir ko saaf saaf keh diya ki vo sir se pyar nahi karti...

Abhi- what? Kab..

Nikhil- sir vo sab chodeyeh aur mera plan sunyeh...

**He told his plan to everyone...**

Tarika- not bad nikhil manana padhega kaafi accha plan banaya hai..

Rajat- oh thoda sa mera bhi hai plan..

All laughed...

Daya- ek problem hai iss plan k liye hame purvi ki mom ko bhi include karna hoga..

Shreya- aap uske tension maat legea mai baat karti ho aunty se I'm sure vo hamara sath zarooz dingi..

(Shreya looked at daya and smiled and there was short eye-lock)

Abhi- uhuh!(He coughed)

Dareya came out of the eye-lock..

Abhi- ab sab ho gaya hai tu der kis baat ki chalo..

**Tarika saw kevin and sachin little sad...**

Tarika- kya hua kevin aur sachin tum dono udaas kyu ho..?

Kevin+sachin- nahi..vo..k..uc..h nahi..

Tarika- tu phir chalo..

**Pankaj thinking- kevin aur sachin sir ka kuch karna padhega...anyways abhi bus plan pe concentrate karna hai...**

**After 30mins they all reached purvi's house...**

**Tintog...they rang the bell..**

**Purvi's mum opened the door..**

PM- aaiyeh sir..

Abhi-namaste aunty ji apne apna kaam kar diya..

PM- ya beta vo kabhi bhi aata honga..

Daya- aur aunty purvi..

PM- vo tayar ho rahi hai...

Daya- accha..thik hai..

PM- beta bakki sab kyu nahi aai...

Abhi- purvi ko sak na ho jai isliye bakki sab bahar car mai hai..and aapka damaad ghar par hai usse todhi chot lagi hai..

PM- kya? Rajat beta thik tu hai na..?

Daya- ha ha aapki beti ne itna khyal raka tu thik tu hona hi hai..

**Just then purvi entered..as usual she was looking gogeaous in purle anarkali..**

**Duo looked at each other..**

Abhi- rajat kitna lucky hai jo usse hamare bhen milne wali hai..

Daya- hai yaar..

Purvi got confused when she saw daya and abhijeet..

Purvi- sir aap log yaha..

PM- beta jakar chai lekar aao sir k liye..

(Purvi made a confused face)- ha thik.

And she went in the kithen..

**The door bell rang..**

**Purvi's mum went and opened the gate..**

PM- Ravi beta tum aagai..aao aao..betho..

Ravi bent down and touched her feet- namaste aunty!

PM- beta kitne baar tumhe kaha hai I'm modernaunty phir kyu mere paar choteho..

Arjun- sorry!

Daya- hey! Ravi I'm senior inspector daya and yeh hai abhijeet..

Ravi- hey sir maine purvi k muh se aapke bohot tarife suni hai..

Daya- accha ravi tumhe yaad hai na kya karna hai..

Ravi- ya sir!..

Abhi- overacting mat karna.. Purvi bohot smart hai..vo samaj jaigi ok..

Ravi- ok sir..

**Just then purvi entered with mugs of coffee...**

**Purvi was shocked to see Ravi..!**

Purvi- Raviii... Tum yaha iss waqt what a lovely surprise..

Ravi- purvi tum aaise kyu act kar rahi ho jaise tumhe pata nahi mai yaha kyu aaya ho..aunty ne tumhe bata nahi..

Purvi- mujhe kya nahi bataya..mamma aap mujhse kya chupa rahi hai..?

PM- beta mere sath aao..mai 2mins mai aati ho (she told duo and arjun)...

**They both went inside a room...**

Purvi- ma ravi yaha aane vala tha aapne mujhe pehle kyu nahi bataya...

PM- beta vo... H..ai .na.. B..aat aaise hai ki.. Mai ganti thi ki tumhe ravi accha lagta hai..so maine socha ki..I mean tumhare shaadi..

Purvi shouted- Shaadiii... Vo bhi ravi k sath mom aap aaisa soch bhi kaise sakti hai..mai aur ravi no ways..

Aur aapne mujhse pucha bhi nahi ki mujhe ravi se shaadi karni hai ya nahi..

PM- par beta maine tu daya aur abhijeet beta ko bhi bula liya ravi se baat karne k liye tumhare papa k jaane k baad tumhare bhai he hai..

Purvi- ma how could u do this.? Mai ravi se shaadi nahi karongi..

PM- kyu beta tum dono tu bachpan k dost ho..phir tum kyu ravi se shaadi nahi kar sakti..yo acchi jagh settled hai accha job hai..handsome and tumhare respect karta and I think tumse pyar bhi...

Purvi- ma plz maine kaha na mai shaadi nahi kar sakti matlab nahi kar sakti...

**And she left the room and ran to the terrace...**

**Purvi's mom smiled and moved to the hall...**

PM-gussa hokar chali gayi terrace par...

Daya- thank god! Well done aunty...bus ab tode dino ki baad uske baad sab thik hogaega...

Abhi- ha daya kash aisa hi ho..

Ravi-excuse me sir! me mai chalta ho late ho raha hai...

PM- ha beta thank u very much..for ur help..

Ravi- plz aunty mujhe sarminda mat kejea..purvi mere dost hai..aage bhi koi bhi help chahio tu plz feel free to call me...ab mai chalta hu bye...

Duo- bye!thx yar..

**And ravi went..**

PM- chalo beta ab tum bhi jao late ho raha hoga and nikhil beta ko mera thx kehna..

Duo- sure aunty...

**Duo also went back to their respective homes...**

**A/N- chap. Done..**

**Q. Tu kya cid team ka plan work karega?**

** purvi ko realize hoga..?**

**Stay tuned for more and more RAJVI romance...plz plz plz guys review...reviewers bohot kaam ho rahe hai..plz..**

**Bye TC!**


	9. Confession Game

**A/N- hey guys actually I wrote this chap a long time back but somehow couldn't manage to upload so sorry for the delay…I am very very happy that many people are liking KEVI as a pair, I personally also like kevi as a pair…but RAJVI is my weakness and also my strength… This chapter features some Rajvi moments… so enjoy… Love u all for ur continuous support…Sorry can't mention the names…but the peope whom I am talking about will definitely get a smile on their face…and if all my dear readers if u get a smile while reading the chap…then u have to review and tell me thx….here we go I know bohot wait karaya but as a punishment kya dene hai yeh aap log reviews k through batana…**

_**AB tak- We read that as per Nikhil and rajat's plan purvi's old friend ravi is back and he wants to marry purvi…everyone is happy hearing this but purvi is restless…regarding this she doesn't know why…?**_

**AB aage-**

**NEXT MORNING AT PURVI'S HOUSE…..**

Purvi(in her room)-Mujhe itna aajeeb kyu lag raha hai…mujhe issa kyu lag raha ki mujhe Rajat sir se baat karna hai..Nahi nahi mai sir se baat kyu karongi..Kar lete ho kya chala gaiga..

**And she called up Rajat…**

**A cute smile came on his face seeing the caller id…**

Rajat- Purvi ka phone…

And he picked the phone

**(on the phone..)**

Rajat- Haan bolo…kya hai? (he said rudely that pinched purvi's heart coz before this he never talked to her like this)

Purvi-Mujhe aapse milna hai…abhi issi waqt..

Rajat-What… Kyu ?(He said rudely…)

Purvi-Vo mai aapko milkar hi bataogi…

Rajat-Thik hai mere ghar aa jao…

Purvi-Nahi sir aapke ghar nahi…kya aap AG club mai shaam 6 baje aa sakte hai…?

Rajat-Thik hai…

Purvi-Thank u sir and sir mai aapse sorry bolna..hello sir hello

**(But rajat had already disconnected the call…)**

Purvi- Koi baat nahi sir….abhi nahi koi baat nahi par aaj shaam ko tu aapko mere baat sunne hi padhgi

**Purvi pov- Jo baat mai ab tak nahi samaj pai thi ab vo mujhe samaj mai aa gayi hai..I tried to ignore this feeling but jab mujhe pata chala ki mere shaadi hone wali hai…tab mujhe realize ho gaya ki mai aapse….(And she blushed…)**

**Here on the other hand at Rajat's home…**

Rajat-Ahh! Finally…I am so excited Purvi I LoVe YoU…aur aaj hum dono shayad ek ho gaige….kaash mai jo soch raha ho tumne vohi baat kehne k liye mujhe aaj shaam bulaya…hai and aagar aaisa hai tu..yeppeee!

**Rajat singing….**

**Dil ka yeh  
Kya raaz hai  
Jaane kya kar gaye  
Jaise andhero mein tum  
Chandni bhar gaye**

**Dil ka yeh  
Kya raaz hai  
Jaane kya kar gaye  
Jaise andhero mein tum  
Chandni bhar gaye**

**Kahe chaand taaron ko  
Mashoor itna kyun  
Kambakht inse bhi  
khoobsoorat hai tu..**

**I love you  
Tu ru ru….  
Unnere..yeah yeah….  
I love you  
Ooooo.. ye.. ye.. yeah yeah  
I love You  
Oooo..**

**Suddenly he was interrupted by..nikhil's call..**

Rajat- Yeh bhi na hamesha galat time pe phone karta hai…

(on the phone)

Rajat-Ha bolo Nikhil…

Nikhil- Kya baat hai sir lagta aap bohot khush hai?

Rajat- Ha vo tu ho..par tumhe kaise pata…?

Nikhil-Sir kyuki mai pechle 10 mins se bell baja raha ho aur aap hai ki gaan aga rahe hai..

Rajat-Oh! Sorry maine dhyan hi nahi diya mai abhi aaya…

**(and he went and opened the door…)**

Rajat- Sorry!

Nikhil- Accha sir vo sab aur baatao ki aap itne khush kyu ho..?

(Rajat hugged Nikhil)- U know what aaj purvi ne mujhe milne k liye bolaya hai…and mujhe lagta hai ki jis din ka hame intezar tha vo din aa gaya hai….I think purvi mujhe aapna pyaar confess karna chahti hai..

Nikhil-What….?

Rajat- Kya hua tum khush nahi ho yeh baat sunkar..?

Nikhil- Sir agar purvi ne abhi itne jaldi confess kar diya tu hamara sarra plan bigad jaaiga…hame purvi ko guilty feel karana hai…

Rajat- Soo..

Nikhil-Soo.. sir aaj agar purvi aapko confess kar bhi de tab bhi aapko koi bhi excitement show nhi karne hai…aapko pari ko yeh dekhana hai…ki aab uske feeling se aapko koi farak nahi padhta…

Rajat-Par mujhe farak padhta hai…

Nikhil- I know sir…but agar aap usko yeh show karenge ki aapko farak nahi padhta tabhi pari ko aapne galti realize hogi…plz sir last time..mere baat sun legea..

Rajat- Thik ha but agar iss sab se baat bigad gayi tu hum kya karenge…?

Nikhil- Kuch nahi hoga sir..u trust me na…

Rajat- Nik trust karta ho tabhi tu abhi tak yeh sab natak karta aa raha hu…Purvi k liye yeh bhi kar deta ho…

Nikhil- That like my JIJU…

Rajat- Kya kaha tumne?

Nikhil- Aree sir pari mere behen jaise hai tu aap tu mere jiju hui na…haha!

Rajat- Nikhil mai tujhe chodonga nahi…

Nikhil- Sir pehle pakad tu legea….(And he ran in the room…with rajat chasing him…)

Nikhil- Jiju jaldi di kijie…aapko late nahi ho raha…jana hain na aapko pari se milne jaldi jakar ready ho gaiyeh…

Rajat- Salesahab…apne Jiju ko Dress choose karne mai help nahi karoge….

Nikhil- Why not…

**And they both started…choosing the dress…**

Nikhil- Jiju pari ko purple colour accha lagta hai…so aap yeh wale shirt and yeh wale pant pehno..acche lagoge..

And as usual he looked just awesome….

**RAJAT:-**

**Purvi's home..**

**Purvi also choose a purple dress…(Kya bonding..hai…love them.. right guys..!)**

**She also as usual looked beyond awesomr…can't describe her beauty in words…(*I love her*)**

**PURVI:-**

Purvi's mom entered her room and said- Hai mere bacchi kitne suder lag rahi hai…kisi nazar na lage…Itna tahar ho kar kaha ja rahi ho?

Purvi- Ma…a..vo..mai..party mai jaa…rahi thi…

Purvi's mom- Oh! Yeh tu accha hai mai ravi beta ko keh dete ho..vo bhi tumhare sath chala jaiga…ek minute mai use call karte ho…

**And PM called Ravi..**

**(on phone)**

Pm- Beta ravi jaldi ghar aa jau…tumhe aur purvi ko party mai jaana hai…

Ravi- Thik hai ma 5 minutes mai aaya..

**(Phone disconnected)**

Pm- 5 minute mai aa jaiga…

Purvi- Ma aap yeh sab kyu kar rahi ho?

Pm- Kya kar rahi ho mai beta my would be son in law and bête ko party mai he tu bej rahi o issmai problem kya…hai?

Purvi- Kuch nahi…

(And she moved out of the room in a sad tone…)

Pm- Beta tumne jo Rajat beta k sath kiya vo bohot galat tha.. mana ki rajat ne jo kiya vo bhi gaklat tha par uske feeling tumhare liyeh galat nahi hai…(She smiled and went behind purvi…)

**After 5 mins ravi came to the hall and called out purvi- Purvi…chalo late ho raha…hai..**

**Purvi came to the hall followed by PM…**

Purvi- Ravi tum sacchi mai aa gaye…?

Ravi- Ha kyu nhi aana chahiyeh tha mujhe…thik hai agar tum nahi chahte ki mai tumhare sath jao tu thik hai mai chala jata ho…

PM- aree beta kaha ja rahe…ho..yeh purvi tu puri jalli hai iske baato par dhyaan mat do..aur purvi tujhe kya problem hai agar ravi tum hare sath party mai jaaiga..bolo na kya baat hai?

Purvi- Ma mai party mai nahi Rajat se milne jaa rahi ho…

(Both ravi and PM gave evil smile…)

PM- Ha tu thik hai na isse bahane tum rajat ko aapne hone wale pati se mila dena…

Purvi thinking- Agar mai inse yaha ladhti rahi na tu hamaka time waste ho gaiga…abhi mai ravi k sath hi chali jati baad mai sab isko samja dungi…

Purvi- Thik hai chalo…

Pm- Ravi beta purvi ka dhyaan rakna…

Purvi- Mom mai choti bacchi nahi ho…aur tum ravi yaha kade kade kya muskurarahe ab chalo…

**And they both went to the club…**

Pm- Beta tum mere liye hamesha choti bacchi hi rahogi chahe tum kitne bhi bade ho jao aur aapne bacchi ki galti sudharne k liye…mai kuch bhi kar sakte ho…

**At the club rajat was eagerly waiting for purvi's arrival…soon his wait was over purvi was in front of him…he was lost in her beauty…he felt as if no other person was there in the club…but for a surprise Ravi was also with her…**

Rajat Thinking- Yeh ravi yaha kya kar raha hai…? Kahi isne aapna role seriously tu nahi le liya…

Rajat- Bolo yaha kyu bulaya tumne?

Purvi- Sir vo mai actually..ek minute…

(And she dragged Ravi to a corner…)

Purvi- Tum kyu mere sar par kade ho..mujhe Rajat sir se kuch baat karne hai…

Ravi- Ha tu karo na maine kab ruka…

Purvi(Swallowed her anger..)- Mujhe unse akele mai baat karne hai so can u just excuse us for a minute…

Ravi(made a face)- Thik hai par sirf 5 mins…jao jaldi baat karo mai yahi tumhara wait kar raha ho…

**Purvi shock her head negatively and went towards Rajat and here Ravi is just smiling…**

Rajat- Purvi kya baat hai jaldi karo mere paas tumhare faltu baato k liye time nahi hai…

Purvi- Sir mere shaadi hone wale hai and vo(pointing towards ravi) mera hone wala husband hai…

Rajat- Ha tu mai kya karo..?

**Purvi was shocked seeing Rajat's cool reaction….**

Purvi- Matlab aapko iss baat se koi farak nahi padhta…

Rajat- Nahi kyu padhna chahiyeh tha?

Rajat thinking- Purvi kaise baatao tumhe ki mujhe iss baat se kitna farak padhta hai…

Purvi almost broke down in tears…- Sir plz iss shaadi ko ruk ligea..mujhe yeh shaadi nahi karne..

Rajat- Kyu nahi karne purvi tumhe yeh shaadi ?

Purvi- Nahi karne matlab nahi karne…

Rajat- Kyu nahi karna ha bolo kyu nahi karne…?(He shouted at her…)

Purvi- Kyuki mai aapse pyaar karte ho sir…bohot pyaar karte ho mai aapse…I LOVE U RAJAT SIR….I love u…

(Hearing this rajat's heart was dancing but he controlled himself and with a heavy heart he said…)

Rajat clapped…- Wow! Miss Purvi Malhotra…WoW!.. pehle jab maine aapse yeh baat kahi thi tab tu aapko yeh sab Mazak lag raha tha….ab mujhe yeh sab ek Mazak lag raha hai…Purvi mujhe ab tumhare feeling se koi farak nahi padhta….amd na hi tumhari shaadi se padhta hai..tum jisse bhi shaadi karo I don't care….And ya last thing plz mujhse dor raho..mai aapne life mai aage baad chukka ho and I advice u ki tum bhi aapne life mai Ravi k sath aage bad jao…(And he moved out…)

**Meanwhile Ravi came near purvi…**

Ravi- Ho gayi tumhari baat tu ab hum thoda enjoy karle….

Purvi in deep thoughts…thinking- Farak tu aapko bohot padhta hai MR. Rajat kumar…aur ap yeh baat accept bhi bohot jald karenge…just wait and watch darling aapne Purvi se panga liya hai…itna easy nahi hoga mujhse pecha chodana….kyu na abhi se start kare "CONFESSION GAME…."

Ravi- Kaha kho gayi chalo…na…dance floor pai chalet hai…

Purvi- Vo chodo yeh baato do u drink…?

Ravi shocked- Yeh kaisa question hai…?

Purvi- Kyu aab mai aapne fiancé se question bhi nahi puch sakti thik hai jao mai tumse baat nahi kar rahi…

Ravi thinking- Yeh rajat sir aur purvi ki kya baat hui jo purvi ka pura behavior…he change ho gaya…anyways purvi ko shak na ho iss k liye chal ravi kaam par lagja…

Ravi- Ha..kabhi kabhi..

Purvi- Phir chalo aaj mai tumhe company dete ho…

**And they both went to the bar counter…there purvi started to drink alcohol as she was drinking it for the first time…she went fully talli mood….after a while she fainted coz she could not take it anymore…**

Ravi- OH no…shit,..yeh tu faint ho gayi…kitna ruka par yeh hamesha ki tarh ziddi mere baat nahi maani ab kya karo kuch samaj nahi aa raha….idea..Rajat sir ko call karta ho shayad vo mere help karde…..

**And he called up Rajat….**

Ravi- Sir purvi…vo actually…

Rajat got panicked- Kya hua purvi ko baato…

Ravi- Sir vo ussne kuch zada he alcohol pe le so ab vo Faint ho gayi hai sir plz club vapas aa jaiyeh…

Rajat- What purvi ne drink kiya…? Tumne use ruka kyu nahi…

Ravi- Koshish kari thi but vo kisiki unte kaha hai…

Rajat- Don't worry mai aata ho u relax…

**In almost 10 minutes Rajat reached the club….and he was shocked to see purvi In that state… he quickly ran towards her…and supported her head by hid shoulder…he took her hand and put it around his neck..and wraped other hand around purvi….Like this he took purvi near his car…**

Rajat- Ravi tum ghar jao bohot late ho gaya hai..mai purvi ko uske ghar chod dunga….

Ravi- Nahi…

Rajat- Kya!

Ravi- Nahi sir mera matlab ki aap purvi ko uske ghar mat lekar jaaiyeh…ghar par aunty ji hongi..and agar unhone purvi ko aaise dekha tu unka dil bohot dukhega…aap aaj raat k liye purvi ko aapne ghar le jaiyeh…

Rajat- ha yeh tu maine socha hi nahi..thik hai..tum ek kaam karna Aunty ko baata dena k purvi mere ghar par kuch case discuss karne k liye ruki hai…

Ravi- Thik ha sir ab mai chalta hu…take care!

Rajat- Hmmm…

**Rajat made purvi sit on the co-driver seat and went towards the driver seat…he started the car and moved towards his home…**

Purvi mummring- Raja…t si…r pl..z mu..jhe ..ch..od kar…mat jao…mai aapke bina jee nahi paungi…sir..i love u…mai…ne drink..bhi ..aapko…sa..(But she could continue she fell in sleep…)

Rajat- Purvi mai bhi tumhe bohot pyaar karta ho par jo tumne mere sath kiya votumhe realize karvane k liye…mujhe yeh sab karna zaroori hai I'm sorry…

**Rajat lifted her in bridal style and went inside the house and went into his room and slowly with lots of love and care put her o the bed…and pulled the blanket over her….As he was about to move purvi hold his hand….**

Purvi in sleepy voice…- Mat jao mujhko chod kar…

Rajat smiled on this…and he placed his other hand over her hand and sat on the floor and started adoring her beauty….**Like this time passed and he didn't knew when he fall asleep in the same position…**

**NEXT MORNING…..**

**Purvi woke up with a heavy head…she hold her head and cried…**

Purvi- Ahh! Mera sar..

(With her sweet voice Rajat got…up…)

Rajat tensed- Kya hua tum thik hona…?

Purvi- Aap mere ghar mai mere bedroom mai kya kar rahe hai…?

Rajat(controlled his concern)- Oh! Hello sara aas paas dekho…tum iss same mere ghar mai mere bedroom mai ho…

Purvi realized this and asked- Mai yaha kya kar rahi ho…aur mere sar mai itna dard kyu ho raha hai…?

Rajat- Agar drinks ka handover nahi she sakti thi tu itne pe hi kyu….ruko mai tumhare liye nimboopani lata ho use tumhe better feel hoga…

Purvi Remembered the purpose for which she has done this and said- Koi zaroorat nahi hai…mujhe abhi ghar jana hai…

**And she tried to get up but due to the hangover she got disbalanced but Rjat k hothe hue purvi kaise gir sakti hai…rajat ran towards her and hold her by her waist ….purvi got scared so she closed her eyes….**

**Rajat's one hand was around her waist and other hand was holding her hand..while purvi's both hands were around his neck…slowly purvi opened her eyes…and she just fell into those deep brown eyes…which had lots of love in them….**

**They shared a cute and romantic eye lock….**

**BG….**

_**Saari raat aahein bharta  
Pal pal yaadon mein marta  
Maane na meri mann mera..**_

_**Thode thode hosh madhoshi si hai  
Neem behoshein si hai  
Jaane kuch bhi na mann mera  
Kabhi mera tha par ab begaana hai yeh  
Deewana deewana sumjhe na ho  
Kabhi chup chup rahe kabhi gaaya ye kare  
Bin pooche tere tarifen sunaya ye karen  
Hai koi haqeeqat tu ya koi fasana hai  
Kuch jaane agar toh itna ki yeh tera deewana hai  
Hai re mann meraa.. maane na mann meraa..**_

**(Both were lost in each other….no one was in a mood to get out of this eye lock…)**

_**Rag rag woh samaya mere  
Dil par woh chaaya mere  
Mujh mein woh aise jaise jaa  
Gire barsaat mai paani jaise  
Koi kahaani jaise  
Dil se ho dil tak jo bayaan  
Aashiq dil tera purana hai yeh  
Deewana deewana samjhe na ho**_

_**Kabhi chup chup rahe kabhi gaaya ye kare  
Bin pooche tere tarifen sunaya ye karen  
Hai koi haqeeqat tu ya koi fasana hai  
Kuch jaane agar toh itna ki yeh tera deewana hai  
Hai re mann meraa.. maane na mann meraa..**_

**(Both were too close to each other…there was only a inch gap between both of them…)**

_**Tujhko jo dekhe yeh mujhko leke  
Bas tere peeche peeche bhaage..  
Tera junoon hai tu hi sukoon hai  
Tujhse hi bandhein dil ke dhaage**_

_**Hai re mann meraa.. maane na mann meraa..**_

_**Hai re mann meraa.. maane na mann meraa..**_

**(Both of them were now too close that they were about to kiss each other…yes! They both were about to have a lip-lock…(but..maine yeh itne aasane se kaise hone do…guys…u all still have to wait for there first kiss…*In which both of them respond to each other..not like the first one…remember..*) Rajat's phone's ring brought both of them in reality…)**

Rajat cursed his phone….and went to pick up the call…here purvi was so embarrassed that she was blushing like anything….her both the cheecks were tomato red…

Rajat came back after attending the call…

Rajat- Chalo tumhe ghar chod deta ho…and he went to bring his car keys…

**In the car…**

Purvi- Aap apne kamar baar baar kyu pakad rahe hai…?

Rajat- Dard ho raha hai…

Purvi- Kya hua kuch lag gayi thi kya…?

Rajat while looking at purvi's concern- Nahi kal raat kuch baari saman utha liya tha..

Purvi- Oh!

**Suddenly she realized what he said…**

Purvi- Hey hello aapne mujhe baari kaha….

Rajat- Ab jab pata hai tu kyu puch rahi ho…

(purvi was about to hit him but controlled herself…)

**Meanwhile they reached purvi's home…rajat dropped her and turned back towards his home….**

Purvi POV- yeh tu bas shuruyat hai darling aage aage dekho hota hai kya….and she laughed and moved inside the house….

While rajat…smiled remembering the eye lock part…..!

**A/n- Finally ho gaya chap….just keep guessing ki purvi aage aage kya karegi…and ya mere punishment dena mat bolna…*I know aap sab soch rahe honge ki mai kitne pagal ho jo punishment kudh saamne se mang rahi ho vo bhi so eagerly…kya karo mai ho he aaise….* STAY TUNNED LOVE U ALL FOR READING THANKS FOR UR PRESIOUS TIME…..TC BYE!**


End file.
